Persianas
by Hoshi No Hikari D
Summary: " Todo es según el cristal con que se mira " reza un refrán. Pero... ¿ Y si lo miramos a través de las persianas, como atrevidos observadores ? Entrando en el íntimo mundo de alguien más...¿ Será verdad lo que miramos ? ¿ O quizás vemos lo que deseamos que sea ? Inuyasha, será que...¿ Te observo por que me atraes o me atraes porque te observo ? FIC YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic:**

¡ Hoooola nuevamente !

Heme aquí de regreso, la verdad pensaba que tardaría más en regresar, pero lo que sucede es que me hallaba hace unas semanas escuchando música, específicamente rock en español de hace algunos ayeres y resultó que la canción de Soda estéreo : " Persiana americana " echó a volar mi imaginación y no queriendo resistirme, comencé a escribir inspirada en ella.

Y he aquí lo que se me ha ocurrido, se los publico como un " Intermedio " entre " Lágrimas al viento " y el fic que tengo planeado como continuación. Ésta será una historia sencilla y corta, me parece que sin mayores complicaciones, aunque con mi cabeza nunca sé que más se me ocurrirá.

Se las dejo esperando se entretengan un poco  
Los personajes ya saben no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi Sensei, pero la loca imaginación es toda mía. :)  
Este desde luego es un fanfic **YAOI** Sessh x Inu

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Cambios y más cambios, sobre todo para nuestro querido Inu chan.  
Ya veremos hasta donde lo lleva éstos a él y a los demás personajes, pero mejor leanlo por ustedes mismos. 

**Capítulo 1**  
**" Cambios "**

Siempre parece ocurrir una o varias veces a lo largo de nuestras vidas...  
Cuando suponemos que todo está bien así, que todo está en su lugar, tal como creemos que debe ser y que no se moverá mas… algo sucede… algo cambia provocando lo inesperado, algo se mueve, tal vez alguien se va... o alguien más llega.  
Cuando las cosas podrían parecer sencillas o hasta seguras, la vida nos sorprende una vez más...

Aunque finalmente, quizás lo que ocurre es que no caemos en la cuenta de que el camino que seguimos no es siempre un cómodo sendero moldeado solo a nuestro gusto. Los altibajos, obstáculos, barrancos y hasta desviaciones también forman parte de él y no solo los gratos paisajes a los que nos acostumbramos tan pronto; así que la mayoría de las veces nos toman por sorpresa, aún en las raras ocasiones en que sepamos que puede ser así, nunca nos preparamos por completo a ésos inesperados cambios.

Observamos, analizamos, ponemos todos nuestros sentidos en ello, acrecentando así nuestra percepción de lo que nos rodea, añadiendo mayor experiencia, para avanzar relativamente seguros a través de la realidad que nos envuelve.  
Pero ... ¡ Cuidado ! ...

No siempre la realidad juega limpio, no siempre todo es lo que parece, tal vez sea necesario usar mucho más que nuestra vista para estar seguros de lo que vemos o creemos ver y no vivir un engaño que nos haga desviarnos por un camino equivocado... 

* * *

- ¡ Estoy exhausto ! - exclama Inuyasha tras lo que ha sido una larga y muy cansada jornada.

Es sábado, anochece en Tokio con un nuevo habitante en la ciudad, el joven de 23 años recién se ha mudado desde Kioto a ésta enorme metrópoli, todo por cuestiones de trabajo, aunque él en el fondo sabe que hay uno o varios motivos más que lo movieron a tomar ésta decisión.

Un amigo suyo y ex condiscípulo de la universidad, le ha contactado con una muy importante empresa en éste lugar. Apenas hace una semana que se ha entrevistado, acreditado y conseguido el empleo gracias a su brillante desempeño durante sus estudios y las amplias recomendaciones que porta.

Aunque recién ha terminado su licenciatura en diseño gráfico, es sumamente hábil y capaz en su ramo, lo que le ha valido para ser aceptado de inmediato en el empleo, con la condición de que debería mudarse a Tokio, lugar donde se encuentran las oficinas principales de dicha empresa.

Su vida entonces se vio envuelta en un torbellino de asuntos por modificar, decisiones que tomar, en fin... cambios por realizar en su joven existencia.

El nació y creció en Kioto, donde había llevado una cómoda vida como tantos otros chicos de clase media, pensaba que en un muy buen tiempo permanecería allá, incluso estaba con la mira puesta en un empleo mucho más sencillo, pero después de todo también le gustan los retos y jamás se ha acobardado ante nada, así que cuando le surgió ésta oportunidad no dudó un instante en tomarla, porque a final de cuentas aparte de sumamente atractiva, le ayudaría a resolver otros asuntos alejándolo de situaciones molestas.

Sin embargo ahora, aún tiene algunas dudas, leves y comprensibles temores que le hacen preguntarse si estará haciendo lo correcto, ha sido demasiado lo que ha cambiado su vida en solo unos días.

- ¡ Perfecto Inuyasha ! - se recrimina ahora al pensarlo con más calma mientras se da un largo baño en su tina, relajándose un poco tras el arduo trabajo de éste día, pero sintiendo a la vez el enorme cansancio recorrerle todo su cuerpo, sin embargo continua hablando consigo mismo:

- ¿ No se te hace que ya es un poco tarde para apenas preguntártelo ? - exclama cerrando los ojos y sumergiéndose casi por completo en la tina...

- ¡ Keh ! ¿ Qué podría salir mal ahora ? todo luce bastante bien por aquí, finalmente solo depende de mí el provecho que saque de todo esto...después de todo me hacía falta un cambio -

Y no es que se arrepienta de tomar la decisión, no lo asustan los retos, aunque a veces sus amigos más cercanos le decían que a pesar de su decidida actitud, en el fondo podía ser inmaduro y hasta inocente por más que con su característica terquedad se empeñara en ocultar sus defectos y tratar de aparentar lo contrario. Es a pesar de sus defectos un chico de buenos sentimientos y noble corazón, lo cual refleja aún contra sus voluntad en sus hermosos ojos de un dorado brillo.

Posee también un físico envidiable, esbelta y alta figura de andar orgulloso más no altivo, largo cabello de un muy peculiar color blanco, aunado todo esto a un atractivo rostro que ha robado miradas y suspiros en muchas ocasiones, aunque él parece no prestar mucha atención a eso…

- Será mejor irme a dormir- dice en cuanto termina de vestirse al salir de bañarse, un short y una playera solamente – no sé que tengo más… si hambre o sueño – exclama en medio de un bostezo, pues ahora recuerda haber comido solo un par de emparedados en el día.

- ¡ Definitivamente tengo más sueño que hambre ! – dice en medio de un nuevo bostezo.

Luego casi se arrastra hasta acomodarse en su futón, apenas si logra estirarse para apagar su lamparita de la mesilla al lado y casi al instante  
es presa de profundo y reparador sueño. 

Cuando despierta ya hay bastante luz en su alcoba, pues ha dejado sus persianas color chocolate entreabiertas, bosteza y se estira una y otra vez , cuando un muy sonoro gruñido le recuerda que será mejor apresurarse a ir a la cocina y almorzar algo antes de que su estómago aumente la intensidad de sus protestas y su genio empeore rápidamente.

Una vez que ha logrado preparar algo después de buscar los utensilios necesarios tras revolver en las cajas que se hallan apiladas en lo que será su comedor, almuerza lo que sería para dos personas.

- Bien… ¡ Al ataque se ha dicho ! – exclama ya de un mejor humor, mirando las cajas con sus pertenencias que se hallan por todos lados, se frota las manos y arremete para poner orden en su nuevo apartamento.

Pasa el día yendo de aquí para allá, acomodando, moviendo, aprovechando éste que será el único día completo que pueda dedicar a dicha labor, pues mañana ya deberá presentarse a su nuevo empleo, pero por ahora trabaja sin parar haciendo que las horas pasan rápidamente cuando…

- ¡ Ding, dong ! – suena el timbre de su apartamento.

- ¿ Quién podrá ser ? – se pregunta Inuyasha al tiempo que se dirige a abrir

No conoce a nadie en Tokio o casi, a menos que se trate de…

- ¡ Kouga ! ¡ Qué gusto verte por aquí ! – exclama con alegría Inuyasha al ver a su amigo y ex compañero de estudios en la puerta - ¡ Pasa, pasa y disculpa el desorden, pero recién llegué ayer sábado ! – le dice Inuyasha a su inesperado visitante mientras empuja unas cajas con el pie y retira otras más de la sala que ya se encuentra acomodada casi en su totalidad.

De hecho el apartamento ya comienza a lucir acogedor, en su muy personal estilo moderno y minimalista del cual gusta el chico, pero conservando el más puro estilo japonés, a excepción de las persianas verticales tipo americano que lucen sus ventanales.

- Recibí tu correo avisándome de tu llegada, supuse que estarías muy ocupado, pero de cualquier forma quise venir hoy, espero no ser tan inoportuno – le dice sonriente el recién llegado.

- ¡ No, claro que no lo eres ! después de todo siempre es bienvenido un rostro conocido en un lugar desconocido… ¡ Bienvenido a mi nuevo hogar ! –

Se saludan con un firme apretón de manos, como los buenos amigos que han sido desde que se conocieron hace unos años atrás.

- ¡ Vaya qué bien luce éste apartamento ! puedo notar que has conseguido un buen puesto Inuyasha ¡ Me alegro de verdad, así como me agrada el tenerte por acá ! – le dice sincero su amigo.

- No puedo quejarme, me gusta éste sitio, además de que la empresa pagará una parte del alquiler. Y debes saber que no se me olvida que éste trabajo es gracias a ti amigo mío –

- ¡ Oh vamos Inuyasha, la capacidad en el trabajo es toda tuya, yo solo fui el enlace ! y de verdad que el apartamento está de lujo y digamos que no es lo usual –

- A decir verdad a mí también me pareció algo extraño, pero en fin… ya estoy aquí –

Inuyasha lo lleva a recorrer su nuevo hogar y cuando llegan a la cocina Kouga le pregunta a su amigo:

- Y dime… ¿ Ya comiste algo ? –

- Yo… etto… no he tenido tiempo – le responde el chico que lleva atada a la cabeza una pañoleta roja recogiendo y protegiendo su largo cabello y aún viste solo con un short y playera.

- ¡ Como lo suponía, anda comamos juntos Inu ! – le dice Kouga mostrándole dos bolsas de plástico en las que lleva comida preparada.

- ¡ Pues ya que insistes ! después de todo ya es tarde y ahora que pongo atención, creo que me muero de hambre – responde Inuyasha que se apresura a lavarse las manos y a disponer de todo lo necesario.

Al poco rato ya han dado cuenta de todo y charlan animadamente mientras beben un par de cervezas.

- Y dime Kouga ¿ Cómo te va en tu imprenta ? según me decías en tus correos marchaba bien –

- Así es, aunque aún es pequeña, pero tengo grandes proyectos para hacer lo necesario y ampliarla a una editorial en forma. Ya tengo una buena cartera de clientes, aparte de la empresa a la que recién has ingresado. Tal vez me vendría bien que aceptaras ser mi socio como te lo he venido pidiendo. –

- Realmente te lo agradezco Kouga, pero por ahora deseo probar suerte en éste nuevo empleo, establecerme aquí por un tiempo y ver que sigue después –

- Entiendo, aunque seré paciente – replica Kouga.

Siguen charlando, aunque un rato más tarde y un par de cervezas después, la charla toma rumbos insospechados. A Kouga le brillan los ojos cuando Inuyasha se levanta por otro par de cervezas y sin que el peli plateado lo note, la azul mirada de su amigo lo recorre de arriba abajo.

- Dime Inu… ¿ Entonces planeas quedarte aquí en Tokio… solo ? –

Inuyasha se sienta en el sofá frente a Kouga mientras le ofrece la bebida a su amigo y luego de darle un sorbo a la suya, le responde:

- ¿ Solo ? pues sí, vivo solo desde que mi madre murió, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿ No es así ?-

- Sí bueno, tú sabes a que me refiero y no es sobre eso exactamente , solo que hasta donde sabía eres novio de esa chica…¿Cuál era su nombre ?... emmmh …-

- ¿ Kagome ?

- Sí ella misma… Kagome –

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que eso… no funcionó, ella era muy posesiva ¿ sabes? . De hecho nunca hubo nada mas con ella, solo un sencillo noviazgo que realmente no duró –

- ¡ Oh , lo siento, lo lamento ! – " Bueno siendo sincero… quizás no tanto" , piensa Kouga con cierto alivio y una pizca de remordimiento.

- Eso ya es parte del pasado, ya lo he dejado atrás –

- ¡ Y vaya que se veía entusiasmada contigo ! de hecho era más que sabido en toda la universidad – le dice riendo Kouga.

- Je, je, je – ríe nervioso Inuyasha, apurando su cerveza – lamentablemente me parece que ella era la más entusiasmada , realmente nunca hubo química por completo entre nosotros y … ¡Ya lo ves ahora, soy hombre libre ! – dice Inuyasha sonriendo otra vez, aunque tarde cae en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho y a quien cuando observa la reacción de su amigo.

Kouga se levanta de su asiento y se coloca a un lado de Inuyasha, se nota nervioso, pero aún así se anima a decirle:

- ¡ Eso puede cambiar Inu ! ¿Lo sabes o no ? – mientras le dice esto posa su intensa mirada en los ambarinos ojos de su amigo.

Un leve tono carmín se deja ver en terso rostro de Inuyasha, quien desvía la mirada rápidamente.

- ¡ ¿ De qué rayos hablas Kouga ?! – exclama atónito Inuyasha - ¡ Lo siento, pero tú sabes que yo… no soy… este… no podría ! ¡ Cielos Kouga ! ¿ Pero que demonios te ocurre ? – le suelta de forma atropellada, luego traga saliva y se aparta de él y añade :

- Además Kouga, de cualquier forma según sé, tú ya tienes pareja desde hace tiempo… - dice Inuyasha como si concluyera el asunto.

- ¡ Tenía Inu ! como tú dices, eso es cosa del pasado, ahora tú y yo estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

- No del todo amigo…¡ Yo no soy homosexual !-

Inuyasha se nota cada vez más incómodo, se levanta buscando un pretexto para alejarse aún más de ese chico de castaño cabello peinado en una alta coleta, lo primero que se le ocurre es ponerse a acomodar algunas cosas en un librero cercano, lo cual no funciona del todo, pues entonces Kouga es quien se levanta para seguirlo.

El chico que se aproxima, se ha armado nuevamente de valor, no se dará tan fácil por vencido ahora que han vuelto a verse después de mantenerse alejados por un tiempo, aún cuando nunca se había atrevido a confesarle lo que siente por él hasta ahora en forma silenciosa.

- Dime al menos que lo pensarás Inu – exclama con suave voz al oído de su amigo, pues se ha parado atrás de él, muy cerca a juicio de Inuyasha.

- ¡ Baka, deja de decir tales tonterías ! – le responde el chico apartándose nuevamente casi de un salto.

Al ver el semblante serio y casi asustado de su amigo, Kouga decide no forzar demasiado el asunto y opta por retirarse, aunque algo renuente a dejar ir la oportunidad.

- Está bien Inuyasha, pero como te dije… seré paciente. Por ahora será mejor retirarme ¡ Nos veremos pronto…Inu ! – le dice al tiempo que tomándolo por sorpresa, lo besa fugazmente en la mejilla.

- ¡ Kouga ! – respinga sorprendido Inuyasha - ¡ Tú sabes que yo no soy como tú ! –

- No aún Inu… ¿ Pero sí sabes ahora como me atraes no ? así como también sabes ya, que hay alguien a quien le agradas…demasiado. –

- ¡ Lo siento Kouga ! pero no puedo corresponderte más que como amigo. Ahora si me disculpas, debo apurarme con ésto – le responde a su amigo haciendo un ademán con las manos mostrándole las cajas que aún le faltan por desempacar.

- ¡ Está bien, está bien ! Solo piénsalo ¿ Sí ? –

- ¡ Gracias por la comida y la compañía Kouga, hasta pronto ! – le dice al tiempo de que lo acompaña hasta la puerta, donde casi lo empuja para que se retire.

- ¡ Bye, bye Inu ! – todavía le alcanza a decir su amigo antes de irse - Eres sexy bebé - le guiña de forma traviesa el ojo y todavía se atreve a añadir - Tú… yo… en mi auto… piénsalo -

- ¡ Adiós ! - dice Inuyasha fastidiado y le cierra la puerta. 

Después de eso se deja resbalar hasta el suelo y suspirando dice:

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto Kami Sama? –

Se queda un rato sentado en el piso pensando…

No habían bebido demasiado, así que ése no es un pretexto para lo que acaba de suceder hace un momento. Su mente se remonta hasta el inicio, cuando conoció a Kouga, éste amigo suyo que ahora ha hecho tal confesión.  
Inuyasha desde siempre ha sabido de sus preferencias sexuales, pues es algo que realmente no le preocupa a su amigo ocultar; sin embargo en su relación como compañeros de estudios, no hubo nunca mayor problema aún cuando Inuyasha podía notar una cierta " simpatía " hacia él por parte de Kouga, pero como en aquel entonces éste tenía una pareja amorosa, realmente el asunto nunca dio muestras de pasar a nada más, por lo cual Inuyasha jamás le prestó mayor atención.  
Además de que él mismo se vio envuelto en ésa extraña relación con otra de sus compañeras, es decir con la ya mencionada Kagome.

Realmente Inuyasha lo intentó, pensó que había una genuina atracción entre ellos, que el amor era posible en esa relación, aunque des afortunadamente el asunto naufragó aún antes de que tomará siquiera forma y fuerza.  
Inuyasha lo atribuyó siempre al exceso de carga de trabajo al hallarse casi al final de sus estudios, a la falta de tiempo para salir juntos y a la escasa paciencia que a veces tenían el uno para el otro, sin embargo cuando ya habían dado por terminada la relación, Kagome nunca se resignó, convirtiéndose esto en el más importante motivo de su partida rumbo a Tokio, había otras oportunidades de trabajo en su ciudad, pero prefirió poner distancia de por medio entre él y la terquedad de la chica, que sin duda alguna permanecía reacia a dejarlo ir y sus intenciones apuntaban sin lugar a dudas a algo tan permanente como el matrimonio.

De solo pensarlo a Inuyasha le dá un vuelco en el estómago, no desea ligarse a nadie, no aún al menos, para él las cuestiones del corazón podrían ser aplazadas por tiempo indefinido.

Aunque ahora se cuestiona seriamente su decisión de mudarse aquí al ver lo que acaba de suceder con Kouga, cuando en realidad el peli plata ni siquiera tiene un lugar en su mente para la homosexualidad , aunque las relaciones con las chicas le parezcan algo complicadas, no piensa en los chicos como una opción en lo absoluto.

- Debo ser algo así como una extraña mezcla de algo raro, casi como un fenómeno híbrido – murmura fastidiado al ponerse de pie y pensar en las relaciones ya sea con mujeres u hombres y decidido mejor a continuar con lo que hacía antes de la llegada de Kouga.

- ¡ Demasiados cambios !- susurra mientras acomoda las cosas en lo que será su estudio.

Ya ha colocado su mesa de dibujo y ordenado los estantes y cajones de todos tamaños, en los que cuidadosamente guarda sus materiales y herramientas de trabajo. Hay lienzos y papeles extendidos de una enorme variedad así como pinceles, lápices, estilógrafos, colores, pinturas, tintas … ¡ En fin! , toda clase de cosas que usa para su trabajo, además de los más modernos artilugios en el diseño.

Las horas transcurren a la par de su avance, siempre ha sido alguien muy organizado y limpio lo cual se refleja en su persona y los lugares en los que se mueve.

Ya es bastante tarde cuando decide parar, ya falta menos y lo podrá ir haciendo poco a poco durante la semana; se vuelve a duchar y se viste con algo ligero, luego se dirige al refrigerador de donde toma una bebida gaseosa, con ella en la mano se dirige al balcón con el que cuenta su alcoba, idéntico al de la sala. Ha sido un caluroso día de verano así que corre la puerta de cristal sintiendo al instante la fresca brisa nocturna en la cara y notando como ésta juguetea con sus hermosas hebras de blanco cabello, tras lo cual se recarga en la jardinera y contempla el lugar con más calma.

Se encuentra en un complejo residencial de buena clase, que consta de dos edificios de no más de 7 pisos, semejantes entre sí con un estilo arquitectónico moderno, pero con ciertas diferencias:

Puede notar que son de buen nivel, pues no son las típicas edificaciones de minúsculos apartamentos en los que suelen residir los trabajadores de oficina. Jamás imaginó que el contrato incluyera un lugar así, que al modo de ver del chico es casi de lujo.

Al continuar observando, repara en el bello y bien cuidado jardín que divide a los dos edificios de apartamentos. Los de la construcción de enfrente lucen más elegantes, son además de dos plantas cada uno, con enormes ventanales y bellas jardineras, cuentan además con su propio sitio para aparcar los autos, dotados con puertas automáticas, son realmente soberbios, sin duda alguna destinados para empleados de más alto rango-

- ¡ Algún día viviré en un lugar como ése ! – se dice Inuyasha sumido en sus cavilaciones, con el firme propósito de esforzarse al máximo en su empleo para conseguirlo – trabajaré muy duro hasta lograr un cambio de tal magnitud en corto tiempo. –

Su mirada se distrae en ése momento hacia un auto deportivo en color grafito, que ha arribado al conjunto de enfrente, ve como entra lentamente en su sitio cerrándose tras de sí las puertas de aluminio negro

- ¡ Algún día ! – susurra.

La noche es realmente deliciosa, cierra un momento los ojos disfrutando del leve viento fresco que sopla en esos momentos, ya está por completo oscuro en el exterior y él solo ha encendido una lámpara de pie en su alcoba cuya luz lo ilumina desde atrás, recortando para quien lo vea desde el exterior, su silueta contra el balcón.

Mientras tanto, otra luz se enciende en uno de los apartamentos de enfrente, tanto el de Inuyasha como la sala de aquel se ubican en el 7° piso, es decir son los últimos apartamentos de cada edificio.

Casi sin pensar, su mirada sigue a la silueta que se mueve por aquel sitio, lo hace de forma distraída al principio pero después comienza a poner mayor atención, fija su vista entonces en la manera en que se mueve esa persona, tan diferente, elegante incluso.

Observa cómo va avanzando por el lugar, apagando y encendiendo luces, hasta llegar al piso superior, seguramente donde se ubica su alcoba, todo en imágenes recortadas por los angostos espacios entre hoja y hoja de las persianas verticales con que cuentan los amplios ventanales de aquel apartamento, pues éstas no se hallan por completo cerradas.  
Ya contempla con bastante atención como el propietario de ese apartamento va de un lado a otro, como una misteriosa sombra a través del lugar sin luz, hasta que nota como se queda inmóvil unos instantes frente a uno de los ventanales y luego se gira lentamente para observarlo… a él.

Inuyasha ha estado tan concentrado observando todo esto que se sobresalta al notar como ese alto hombre estira una mano seguramente hasta el interruptor y lo acciona, iluminando de golpe el lugar, sin duda alguna también ha sentido la fija mirada de Inuyasha.

Quien puede notar que se trata de un hombre joven, 25 años a lo sumo, de larguísimo y albo cabello, esbelta e impactante figura y aún cuando no distingue con suficiente detalle aquel rostro, alcanza a percibir que es demasiado atractivo y sobre todo puede ver claramente que ese hombre ha posado su atenta mirada en él.

Inuyasha apenado por alguna extraña razón, quizás por ser descubierto en ese ingenuo acto de curiosidad, desvía la mirada y retrocede unos pasos hasta quedar él mismo detrás de sus propias persianas similares a las que se hallan enfrente.

Cuando dirige otra vez su curiosa mirada hacia aquel ventanal, puede ver que ese alto joven ya continua con lo suyo. Ahora ya se ha despojado de su saco, luego sigue con la corbata, la cual arroja con gracia hacia un lado, parece absorto en si mismo, ya no mira a Inuyasha quien embobado ve como se ha girado dándole la espalda. Por sus movimientos Inuyasha puede imaginar que ahora desabotona lentamente su camisa.

Entonces para sorpresa del indiscreto observador, con un muy lento y sensual movimiento, se acomoda su largo cabello hacia adelante pasándolo por encima de uno de sus hombros, despejando de éste su esbelta espalda, para luego de igual forma hacer que con un grácil movimiento su camisa resbale por su blanquísima piel. Inuyasha observa esa espalda desnuda, tentándolo a desear ver más, lo cual para su mala suerte es imposible, pues desde su posición la jardinera le tapa la vista.

El chico no puede apartar los ojos de encima de aquel desconocido, ni siquiera atina a parpadear, no hasta que aquel atractivo hombre se gira muy lentamente, dirige nuevamente su penetrante mirada hacia Inuyasha, una mirada que lo inmoviliza, casi lo deja desvalido.

Pero ése desconocido no se detiene ahí, pues en ese instante le guiña muy sugerentemente un ojo, lo cual detiene la respiración del chico por una fracción de segundo, acelerando su corazón de forma inexplicable.  
Más luego ese hombre hace girar las hojas de las persianas con un elegante movimiento de la mano, cerrándolas de golpe.

Inuyasha tarda unos instantes en reaccionar…

- ¡¿ Pero… qué demonios… ha sido eso ?! – tartamudea el chico cuando consigue moverse, parpadeando rápidamente, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Luego a toda prisa se mete nuevamente, pues sin darse cuenta de ello ya había dado unos pasos hacia afuera otra vez, cierra el cancel de vidrio y enseguida sus persianas.

Ahora es consciente del calor en su cara, la cual está seguramente ruborizada y no precisamente por el calor del ambiente, incluso siente su corazón golpeteando contra su pecho a toda prisa.

Se tira en la cama cubriéndose avergonzado el rostro con ambos brazos, hasta que respirando profundamente se va calmando poco a poco.

- ¿ Pero por qué seguí mirando ? – se cuestiona en voz baja - ¿ Quién diablos es ese hombre ? – murmura al darse cuenta de que sin duda alguna lo ha perturbado sin que él mismo estuviera plenamente consciente.

Su orgullo sale a flote nuevamente y reponiéndose casi por completo…

- ¡ De cualquier forma no me interesa ! – exclama decidido al tiempo que se gira en su cama dispuesto a olvidar ese extraño incidente - después de todo no es de mi incumbencia – se repite un par de veces.

Después de un rato finalmente se sume en un profundo sueño a causa del enorme cansancio que lo embarga.

Mientras tanto en otra alcoba, una mirada luce confundida aunque satisfecha, al tiempo que una muy tenue sonrisa se dibuja en ese perfecto rostro al tiempo que murmura:

- ¡ Interesante, muy interesante y sumamente divertido… ! – exclama con una profunda voz, mientras la brisa nocturna balancea levemente las persianas de su balcón.

Tal vez y solo tal vez , el viento susurra que ya es tiempo de algunos cambios por esos lugares.

Continuará. . .

**Notas finales:**

Pues eso es todo por el momento, aunque creo que me quedó un poco corto, espero les guste, como a mi me ha gustado y entretenido escribirla

Les dejo el link por si alguno no conoce la mencionada canción, aunque lo dudo :

watch?v=rTPhjLmSowY

Nos leemos como siempre en el próximo capìtulo, me dará mucho gusto contar con su presencia.

Bye, bye. :D


	2. Chapter 2 En la mira

Aclaraciones del capitulo: ¡ Hooola queridos lectores ! Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de mi ff, veamos que sucede con ésto personajes tan curiosos... ¿ Qué sucederá cuando decidan hechar otra miradita al vecino de enfrente ? O_o Averiguemoslo... Espero les guste. :) Capítulo 2 " En la mira " El joven diseñador llega temprano, ha tenido una plácida noche de reparador sueño en el que ha recuperado sus fuerzas después de su ajetreada mudanza, para su fortuna no tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño tras el cansancio que lo agobiaba. Aunque sin duda alguna fue mejor que sucediera de esa forma, pues los extraños sucesos de ayer deberían de haberle quitado el sueño por un rato. El primero de ellos, el de su atrevido amigo Kouga, que casi podría decirse lo tomó por sorpresa con esa declaración. Luego está ése extraño incidente con su vecino del apartamento de enfrente… ¡¿ Qué demonios le ocurre a ese tipo?! Sin duda alguna es un enfermo exhibicionista ¡ En fin, no deseaba tampoco perder el tiempo en esas tonterías; de cualquier forma su ánimo en éste que será su primer día de labores en ésta empresa, es prácticamente inmejorable, siente que tiene sus sueños y su futuro al alcance de sus manos. Ahora además se siente complacido de haberse mudado, pues la poca distancia que deberá recorrer hasta su nuevo empleo no lo hará soportar un largo y tedioso trayecto lidiando con los tumultos cotidianos, algo que él detesta sobremanera ,ahora que ha hecho un corto viaje en el tren, pues no cuenta con un vehículo propio. Se encuentra parado en la moderna explanada que antecede el acceso principal del conjunto de edificios que conforman las oficinas de ésta imponente empresa que es prácticamente un monstruo dentro de la industria y comercio de Japón, se le hace casi un sueño el haber ingresado a laborar en ella, pues sabe la importancia que tiene ésta no solo a nivel nacional , ya que abarca varios lugares del mundo. - " Industrias No Taisho " – lee en voz baja al contemplar la placa de metal al pie de un moderno monolito de piedra que se yergue imponente en un muy cuidado jardín, el cual tiene curiosamente la forma de un perro demonio que ostenta una luna menguante en la frente. Inuyasha aspira hondo al tiempo que mete la mano en su portafolio de piel, para sacar su gafete que debe portar dentro de las instalaciones y que además le permitirá el acceso no solo para ingresar, sino también para hacer uso de varios de los servicios del lugar. Se queda un instante parado, deberá averiguar en donde se encuentra el área de mercadotecnia, diseño y publicidad a la que ahora pertenece, pues desea presentarse puntual, tarea que ahora se le antoja difícil al contemplar la enormidad del lugar. Al llegar a la enorme puerta de cristal, ésta se abre deslizándose automáticamente de forma silenciosa al colocar su gafete en el lector óptico, da algunos pasos por el amplio e impecable vestíbulo y se encuentra con un módulo de vigilancia. Alguien se encuentra parado dando instrucciones al personal apostado ahí, parece un empleado de cierta importancia. Su imagen impone de alguna forma, en un hombre joven, tal vez 25 o 26 años, de oscuro y rizado cabello atado en una alta coleta que deja caer grácilmente algunos mechones a los lados de su atractivo rostro, es de complexión media, de una estatura igual a la del chico. Pero a éste algo que le llama la atención, son sus ojos de un extraño tono rojizo, que sin embargo tienen sin duda gran belleza. Su semblante aparentemente sereno deja sin embargo entrever un carácter fuerte. El hombre en cuanto nota al chico que parece buscar algo, fija su mirada en él y apartándose un momento de sus subordinados se cruza en el camino de Inuyasha, quien ha desviado la mirada de inmediato al notar ser observado. - ¡ Hola chico lindo ! - escucha su amable voz. - ¡ Emmh… ¡ Buen día ¡ - duda Inuyasha un instante tras ruborizarse un poco - ¿ Se refiere a mí ? – - ¡ Buen día… y sí… te hablo a ti ! - exclama el hombre sin apartar su penetrante mirada que incomoda al joven peli plata – " ¡ Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí ! se ve tan tentador con esas rosadas mejillas y esa mirada inocente ! "- piensa el azabache disimulando perfectamente. - Eres nuevo aquí ¿ No es así ? – le dice siempre con amabilidad – No recuerdo haberte visto antes … ¿ emmmh ?… - exclama ese hombre tratando de leer el nombre escrito en el gafete y el cual lleva el chico prendido al cinturón . - Takahashi Inuyasha – responde rápidamente el chico inclinándose respetuosamente. - ¡ Gusto en conocerte Inuyasha San ! – le responde inclinándose amablemente de igual manera – mi nombre es Naraku y soy el jefe del departamento de seguridad. Puedo ver que cuentas con tu gafete provisional, asegúrate de pasar a nuestras oficinas en ocho días para canjearlo por en definitivo – - Sí, gracias Naraku San – - Bien, nos veremos en otra ocasión… Inuyasha – exclama amable pero con deliberada confianza Naraku, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos ni un solo momento - ¡ Ah y Bienvenido a bordo ! – concluye con una sonrisa el pelinegro. - Gracias – Inuyasha se adentra al ancho pasillo que tiene adelante, tratando de sacudirse la extraña impresión que le ha causado ese hombre. Por el momento solo desea saber hacia donde debe dirigirse… y alejarse de él. Ve una enorme pantalla táctil, que sin duda hace la labor de directorio del lugar, cuando está iniciando su búsqueda, la voz de otro desconocido ( finalmente todos son desconocidos por ahora para Inuyasha) llama su atención. - ¡ Hola, buen día ! ¿ Necesitas ayuda ? – Inuyasha se voltea de inmediato para hallarse de frente con un hombre algo mayor que él, vestido con un traje azul oscuro y camisa de un color violeta a juego, su corto cabello oscuro atado en una pequeña coleta, bella y azul mirada que le dirige de forma amable. Para descanso de Inuyasha no percibe nada raro en ésos ojos más que amablidad y cordialidad. - Yo… etto… busco el área de mercadotecnia, publicidad y diseño, es que hoy es mi primer día y francamente no se hacia donde ir – exclama apenado el chico por su patética situación. - ¡ Oh vamos, no te preocupes ! sé perfectamente como te sientes ¿Asusta un poco el lugar verdad ? así me sentí la primera vez, cuando recién llegué aquí y mírame ahora: ¡ Soy Miroku el experto guía de bellas turistas de Industrias No Taisho ! – al ver el desconcierto y el rubor que nuevamente amenaza con aparecer en el rostro de ese chico se apresura al decir apenado a la vez que sonriente: - ¡ Gomen, gomen ! no me malinterpretes, también soy guía de agradables personas de reciente ingreso perdidas en la inmensidad de éstas oficinas , no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás pronto – - Eso espero - exclama ya sonriente también Inuyasha mientras mira otra vez el directorio. - ¡ Deja eso, yo te llevo ! – - ¡ Gracias ! – dice el menor mientras se empareja a ese simpático joven que ha echado a andar. - Por cierto, como ya notaste mi nombre es Miroku y trabajo en el área de adquisiciones ¿ Y tú ? – - ¡ Es un placer Miroku, mi nombre es Inuyasha y soy diseñador gráfico – le responde en el mismo tono informal. - ¡ Oh un artista ! – le responde el otro imitando sonriente el acento franés. - ¡ Baka ! no es para tanto – tras lo cual ríen juntos , todo parece indicar que pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos. Caminan por amplios y bien iluminados pasillos, vuelta por aquí y por allá, algún ascendor, etc. Mientras entablan una ligera platica, hasta que… - Hemos llegado Inuyasha, tú trabajarás aquí – le dice Miroku señalándole unas puertas de cristal que dan acceso a unas amplias oficinas. - ¡ Gracias Miroku San ! – - Solo Miroku…¡ Buena suerte Inuyasha, espero nos veamos pronto ! – se despide echando a andar nuevamente por los pasillos alejándose de él. - ¡Hasta pronto entonces !- exclama Inuyasha quien todavía observa como Miroku saluda de modo sumamente amable a unas chicas que pasan por allí: - ¡ Hola bellas señoritas, que tengan un muy buen día ! – Inuyasha sonríe y haciendo uso de su gafete entra enseguida al lugar. Entre una cosa y otra, apenas ha llegado a tiempo para presentarse ante su jefe y luego a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, un grupo heterogéneo de personas, algunas de peculiar aspecto, percibe que todas tienen un excelente nicel en cuanto a profesionalismo y capacidad. Mientras toma el sitio que le han asignado, contempla el lugar, es bastante amplio, rodeado por completo de ventanales que brindan una excelente iluminación natural, aparte de las modernas lámparas, cuenta con algunas oficinas para ciertos miembros del personal, tiene también un almacén con un inmenso surtido de materiales para el desarrollo de su trabajo además de que puede apreciar lo último en moderno equipo para diseño. Se dirige a la que será su mesa de dibujo, ubicada en una de las esquinas a un lado de los enormes ventanales. En seguida se pone al tanto de lo que será su trabajo de ahora en adelante. La primera impresión que se lleva del lugar es que será grato trabajar ahí. -H- Cuando la tarde comienza a caer… - Señor, Naraku San pide autorización para verle – le avisa por el intercomunicador su secretaria. - Hágalo pasar – exclama una grave voz. A los pocos minutos el jefe de seguridad se dirige a la puerta de roble por donde entra tras ser anunciado. - ¡ Hola Sesshoumaru ! – le habla con gran confianza como siempre lo hace cuando están solos o fuera del trabajo, al alto y esbelto hombre que se halla de pie observando algo a través del enorme ventanal mientras separa levemente las hojas de las persianas con un par de dedos, algo sin duda ha captado su atención, pues su penetrante y dorada mirada luce atenta en ello. Se vuelve lentamente, como no queriendo perder detalle de lo mira con tanta atención, para hacer frente al pelinegro que a su vez lo mira también y no le falta razón para hacerlo. Éste alto e importante empresario es alguien sumamente atractivo a la vez que de porte distinguido, actitud orgullosa y altiva. Su piel es extremadamente blanca, lleva un platinado y larguísimo cabello atado en una alta coleta, sujeto con una cinta de seda negra. Vestido además como acostumbra, con un muy fino traje oscuro de diseñador hecho a la medida, luce impecable y elegante. Incluso las peculiares marcas de nacimiento en su rostro, no hacen más que realzar su ya sumamente interesante e inusual aspecto. Imagen que no deja de robarle el aliento al peli negro que ahora lo visita en su lujosa oficina, aunque lo disimula lo mejor que puede. - Llegas tarde Naraku – le dice con su serena voz al visitante. - Lo lamento Sesshoumaru – le responde éste mientras despreocupado se deja caer en uno de los sillones de piel que se encuentran en la amplia oficina – sucede que tuvimos que ocuparnos de los últimos detalles y ajustes del nuevo sistema de seguridad, pero finalmente ya han quedado listos y funcionando – - ¡ Excelente ! – exclama Sesshoumaru al tiempo que ya se coloca su saco y toma su portafolios para salir juntos de la oficina. Han sido amigos desde su época de estudiantes en la preparatoria, aunque sus caminos tomaron rumbos diferentes. Sesshoumaru después de terminar sus estudios universitarios, se hizo cargo por completo de las empresas de su familia debido al fallecimiento inesperado de su padre, mientras que Naraku se especializó en lo referente a la Seguridad a muy alto nivel, siendo enseguida contratado por Industrias No Taisho , es sumamente eficaz en su ramo. A pesar de la diferencias entre ellos, se llevan bastante bien, hoy por ejemplo han quedado de ir a cenar juntos al terminar su jornada de trabajo. Poco después mientras viajan en el auto deportivo rojo del alto empresario, conversan sobre diversos asuntos. - Por cierto Sesshoumaru – exclama Naraku retomando la charla después de un momento de silencio – hoy me topé con alguien muy peculiar e interesante a la hora de la entrada. Sesshoumaru lo observa en silencio sin inmutarse, para dirigir nuevamente su mirada a la calle por donde transitan. - Es uno de tus nuevos empleados, ya averigüé y se trata de un diseñador gráfico que comenzó a laborar justo hoy en la empresa. - Dudo que eso se lo que ha llamado tu atención Naraku – le responde seco Sesshoumaru, se nota un cierto aire de molestia. - Tienes razón – ríe despreocupado Naraku , pero continua con su charla – es un chico muy lindo ¿ Sabes ? , en cierta forma me recuerda a ti, tiene unos cálidos ojos casi del mismo color que los tuyos, incluso tienen un color de cabello semejante. Además de que es dueño de un bello rostro y aunque trate de ocultarlo me parece que es muy inocente, en fin Sesshoumaru…¡ Toda una lindura venida de Kioto – exclama entusiasmado el acompañante de No Taisho Sama - ¡ Ah , por cierto, vive solo ! – - ¡ Sí que te tomas en serio tu papel en la vigilancia ! – le responde aún inexpresivo – me pregunto Naraku…¿ Has podido averiguar todo eso en un fugaz encuentro con él ? – Ante lo que le pregunta su amigo, Naraku solo frunce el ceño algo desconcertado; a lo largo de los años que lleva de conocer al ahora empresario multimillonario, ha aprendido a evitar las discusiones con él y aunque Naraku también tiene su carácter hay momentos en los que Sesshoumaru puede llegar a darle miedo. Aunque a decir verdad tiene algunos otros motivos más profundos por los que le gusta estar en buenos términos con él, así que por el momento a pesar de que desconoce los motivos de su amigo para su molestia, solo le responde con aire despreocupado: - Tu sabes que yo soy un profesional en mi trabajo, pero debo admitir que en ésta ocasión, en específico en éste asunto, le debo una buena parte de la información a mi hermano menor que afortunadamente será compañero de trabajo de éste interesante chico, me pasó un informe muy completo a la hora del almuerzo – - ¿ Byakuya, trabajará con ése "modelito de aparador " ? – le dice en son de burla el joven no Taisho, pero aún así se percibe una velada molestia en sus palabras. - Búrlate lo que quieras, pero en verdad es una joya y me ha causado una muy interesante impresión – - Si es así de " especial " como tú dices, deberás estar alerta Naraku, no se te vaya a adelantar alguien más… - " Si no es que ya lo tienen en la mira desde antes que tú " - piensa tras responderle en tono suave, aunque dicho de tal modo que bien podría sonar como una advertencia. - Dudo mucho que haya entre todos tus empleados un digno contrincante- exclama con sobrada confianza entornando sus ojos carmín , pero luego suaviza el tono al añadir: - Pero después de todo tú sabes que ése chico no entraría por completo dentro de lo que mis parámetros, no es nada despreciable desde luego, pero tengo la mira puesta en alguien mucho más… importante, especial e impactantemente bello y aunque luzca inalcanzable… no me he dado por vencido aún.- Al decir éstas palabras, Naraku lo observa de forma intensa, luego lentamente mueve su brazo y posa su mano suavemente en la pierna deSesshoumaru, comenzando a deslizarla muy lentamente en forma de una sensual caricia. Sesshoumaru solo gira levemente la cabeza y con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo le dirige una helada mirada que hace que el otro retire la mano de donde se hallaba. - No vuelvas con lo mismo Naraku, ya sabes desde siempre mi respuesta a eso, yo no tengo las mismas torcidas preferencias que tú – le dice Sesshoumaru en tono casi gélido. - ¡ Vaya, pues aquí viene nuevamente el homofóbico número uno del Japón ! - exclama Naraku medio en serio, medio en broma ante lo cual su amigo solo bufa molesto. - Hemos llegado y te advierto que deseo comer tranquilamente y si tu no me lo permites, mandaré que te echen de inmediato – le dice entonces Sesshoumaru serio. - ¡ Está bien, está bien ! no es necesario ponerse en ese plan – responde Naraku levantando las manos en ademán de tregua. Se apean del auto y mientras el valet parking se lo lleva, ellos entran al lujoso restaurante, donde los conducen a un reservado. - N - Inuyasha camina mientras tanto con rumbo a la salida de las oficinas, cuando escucha que alguien se aproxima corriendo y le llama: - Inuyasha San – El aludido se gira para encontrarse con un delgado y delicado chico de pálida tez y largo oscuro cabello atado en una coleta. - ¿ Dime ? – responde Inuyasha al tiempo que reconoce al chico como uno de sus compañeros de trabajo con el que ha hecho buenas migas en éste su primer día, pues al cabo de un rato de que había ingresado a la oficina esa mañana, ya se encontraban platicando animadamente. El chico de la misma edad que Inuyasha, parecía muy interesado en conocerle, pues no terminaba de hacerle toda clase de preguntas. El chico peli plata le sonríe amable - ¿ Qué se te ofrece Kuroi Kumo Byakuya San ?- - Solo llámame Byakuya ¿ de acuerdo ? después de todo ya somos amigos ¿ ne ? – - En ese caso yo soy solo Inuyasha – - Ok … Inuyasha - le sonríe a su vez el delgado chico y prosigue – tuve que correr para llegar aquí, es que me entretuve un momento con mi hermano y por poco y no logro alcanzarte – - ¿ Tú hermano también trabaja aquí ? – - Sí, así es, solo que se halla en otra área. Otro día te lo presentaré, pero por ahora, me preguntaba si no aceptarías que te llevará a tu casa, pues por lo que he visto en la mañana, tú no tiene auto ¿ No es así ? si no me equivoco has debido de llegar usando el tren y a éstas horas va abarrotado – - En realidad es un trayecto muy corto, no me causa mayor molestia – " Y yo que suponía que nadie había prestado atención a mi presencia" piensa Inuyasha algo confundido, lo cual seguramente refleja en su expresión. - Ja, ja, ja – ríe con ganas Byakuya - ¡ Vamos, no pongas esa cara Inuyasha ! – le dice al tiempo que se detiene a la par de su nuevo amigo. - Solo es que cuando llegaba hoy temprano, te ví caminando a unas calles de aquí y seamos honestos, tu aspecto no es de lo más común y pues…llamas bastante la atención - completa Byakuya. - ¡ Emmh… bueno… etto yo ! – dice algo confundido y apenado Inuyasha. - ¡ Caray Inuyasha, no todos los días se ve a un chico tan lindo como tú caminando por las calles ! – Las mejillas de Inuyasha ya han tomado un tono rosado que lo hacen lucir encantador pero Byakuya continua sin parecer inmutarse : - ¡ Ven, te llevo ! solo indícame donde vives - dice Byakuya divertido mientras lo toma de la mano como si tal cosa y lo jala para conducirlo a su auto, al ver dudar a Inuyasha le dice riendo: - ¡ Tranquilo Inu, no soy un secuestrador, ni un espía ni nada por el estilo – Finalmente Inuyasha se relaja un poco dándose cuenta de que está exagerando la nota y hecha a andar otra vez, guiado por Byakuya y aunque algunas personas se les quedan mirando, a él parece no importarle en lo más mínimo, hasta que llegan ante el auto blanco del chico. Al poco rato ya viajan platicando nuevamente de forma por demás animada, mientras una pequeña grulla de papel, se balancea perezosamente colgada del espejo retrovisor del auto. Conforme se aproximan al lugar donde se ha mudado Inuyasha, Byakuya luce confundido al reconocer el sitio. - ¿ Vives aquí Inu ? – le pregunta el pelinegro a Inuyasha sin esconder su asombro. - Sí así es, pero…¿ Por qué te sorprendes ? debe ser común que aquí vivan muchos de los empelados de Industrias no Taisho ¿ o no ? – - No realmente, no cualquier empleado de la empresa vive en éstos conjuntos, solo los de cierto nivel para arriba. Conozco el lugar porque mi hermano y yo vivimos un corto tiempo aquí, debido a que él tiene un cargo importante, hasta que él decidió que buscáramos otro sitio por nuestra cuenta. De cualquier forma el alquiler es elevado ¿No tendrás dificultades para cubrirlo o sí ? , disculpa sé que tienes un cargo superior al mío, pero aún así…- - Me parece que no habrá problema, después de todo yo solo debo pagar un porcentaje del alquiler – responde Inuyasha pensando que eso es lo normal. - ¡¿ Cómo ?! ¡ Eso si es raro ! – exclama Byakuya en voz baja para sí mismo, mientras Inuyasha ya se ha bajado del auto. - ¿ No deseas pasar a tomar algo Byaku ? para celebrar mi primer día y mi primer amigo aquí, bueno en realidad el segundo, puesto que un amigo de Kioto se vino a vivir por aquí antes. – le dice Inuyasha asomándose por la ventanilla del lado del conductor. - Me temo que será en otra ocasión Inu, hoy llevo algo de prisa, tengo varias cosas que terminar para mañana y trabajaré otro rato en casa.- - Bien, en otra ocasión entonces y Byakuya…¡Gracias por traerme ! – - No fue nada ¡ Nos vemos mañana ! – le responde ese chico mientras arranca en su auto. Lo que Inuyasha ya no sabe es lo que Byakuya piensa mientras conduce alejándose de él. " Esto fue muy sencillo, es muy confiado e ingenuo, mi querido oniisan estará complacido al saber que ya he averiguado donde vive éste chico y … ¡ Vaya que es lindo ! pero no me parece tan atractivo e interesante como la persona que yo amo. Je,je,je , pero si me lo propusiera, sería sumamente fácil secuestrarlo de verdad. ¡ En fín, todo sea por complacer a mi hermano ! Aunque me parece muy extraño que le hayan dado ésa preferencia en cuanto a su apartamento ¡ Es realmente extraño ! - H - Se quita los zapatos sentándose en el desnivel a la entrada de ese pulido piso de duela, luego se dirige a su estudio y coloca su portafolio en el sofá que se encuentra ahí, mientras se siente satisfecho por su primer día de trabajo y el nuevo amigo hecho aquí, luego de ponerse algo más cómodo deshaciéndose de la corbata y el traje, se apresura a seguir poniendo orden en su nuevo hogar. Pone algo de música en inglés en su moderno aparato de sonido, el cual fue una de las primeras cosas que instaló, pues le agrada acompañarse con la música que siempre va de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, así que por el momento ésta es bastante alegre y movida. Se coloca su ya acostumbrada mascada roja en su cabello que ya ha trenzado y comienza a trabajar mientras tararea las canciones. También le extrañó lo que le ha dicho Byakuya sobre el lugar y acerca de que no cualquier empleado vive allí, pero la verdad entre su afinada voz entonando toda clase de melodías y el ir y venir acomodando sus cosas, en un instante ya ha dejado de prestar atención al asunto; de cualquier forma le gusta el sitio y el aspecto que éste va tomando poco a poco. En cierto momento que lleva una caja a su alcoba, un recuerdo involuntario cruza su mente, entonces casi sin pensarlo voltea hacia el ventanal para mirar a el otro que se halla justo enfrente en el edificio contiguo. Aunque para su alivio, tanto el cancel de vidrio como las persianas se encuentran cerradas, de hecho el apartamento luce oscuro. Entonces retoma su música y continúa en lo que hacía hace un momento. Ya es tarde cuando cansado decide dejar todo por la paz. - ¡ Ya falta poco ! - exclama contento limpiándose la frente con el dorso de la mano- esto ya comienza a lucir casi acogedor… bien ahora me apetece un buen baño – Cosa que hace enseguida, pero el cabeza dura olvida su ropa sobre su cama, así que cuando termina de secarse cae en la cuenta de ello, suspira y entonces solo se enrolla la blanca toalla en la cintura y sale hacia su alcoba dispuesto a vestirse ahí. Procede a secarse su larguísimo cabello, hace calor así que se encuentra bastante cómodo andando de allá para acá casi desnudo ya que solo se ha colocado sus bóxers. Cuando escucha la canción que empieza a sonar… watch?v=39YUXIKrOFk … no puede evitar sonreírse ampliamente al contemplar la situación en la que se halla y comienza a cantarla con ganas a la par de que empieza a moverse al ritmo de la sugerente letra, contoneando su esbelto y nada despreciable cuerpo por toda la alcoba. Luciendo toda su envidiable anatomía, su tentador pecho, sus bien formadas caderas, cintura estrecha y bien provisto trasero. Toma un cepillo y comienza cepillarse el cabello de una forma por demás seductora a la par de sus movimientos mientras se escucha cantar por ese lugar, todo un derroche de sensualidad y una enorme tentación para cualquiera. Cuando la canción termina, se recarga de forma distraída a un costado de la puerta de su cancel que había abierto desde antes de bañarse al igual que había corrido por completo las persianas para que entrara aire y luz al lugar. Sigue pasando una y otra vez el cepillo por su blanquísima cabellera, una muy leve brisa hace ondear algunas hebras de su cabello y su piel luce aún más blanca y tersa bajo la luz indirecta que le llega desde adentro de su alcoba. Es una bellísima aparición sin duda alguna. Sus pensamientos vagan sin rumbo, espera de verdad haber tomado una buena decisión, pues sentía algunas dudas al principio, pero valiente como es piensa que es normal cando alguien se aventura a un cambio drástico en la vida. Además está seguro de sus capacidades y así mismo está dispuesto a poner todo su empeño en lo que hace para lograr todo lo que desea. Tiene grandes esperanzas en el futuro , ya hasta tiene un nuevo amigo y ya que siempre ha sido algo solitario quizás acá todo sea diferente; después de todo, ese chico Byakuya le ha causado una muy buena impresión como amigo, en cuanto a Miroku, le parece también un buen chico, tal vez pueda encontrarse con él de vez en cuando. Pero en cuanto a esa otra persona llamada Naraku, algo no le gusta de él, no le agrada la forma en que lo trata, la forma en que lo mira, tan…intensa e insistente… … "Intensa e insistente" En ese preciso instante, una repentina inquietud hace que Inuyasha se quede inmóvil, solo baja lentamente la mano en la que sostiene el cepillo, algo le incomoda sobremanera. Entonces muy lentamente levanta el rostro y poco a poco lo gira para poder observar hacia el apartamento del edificio de enfrente. El sobresalto que le invade lo paraliza aún más, a la par de la extraña sensación que le recorre todo el cuerpo, casi un intenso escalofrío…al contemplar la inquietante escena que tiene ante sus ojos: Ya hay luz en el apartamento ubicado enfrente, en la alcoba para ser precisos, aunque eso es lo de menos. Esa cálida luz permite ver claramente a la alta silueta recargada a su vez en su propio cancel, de lado, despreocupado. Ese atractivo joven descansa con los brazos cruzados y su largo cabello mecido al compas de la brisa nocturna. Pero lo que hiela la sangre de Inuyasha es… la intensa mirada que reluce frente a él, fija muy fija en él. ¿ Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí ? ¿Desde qué momento comenzó a observarle ? ¡ No lo sabe ! no notó cuando ese imponente hombre se colocó en ese sitio. Inuyasha no puede moverse, no atina a hacer absolutamente nada, así que aquel hombre lo mira aún de forma casi insolente, luego sonríe de forma torcida, se yergue derecho cuan alto es y de forma lenta y elegante comienza a aplaudir sin apartar sus dorados ojos de los de Inuyasha, luego le vuelve a guiñar un ojo como la primera vez. El orgullo de Inuyasha sale en defensa del chico y armándose de todo el aplomo que es capaz, se para erguido también y como si de una obra teatral se tratara, se inclina en dirección de su secreto observador a modo de agradecimiento, para luego comenzar a correr sus persianas que esta vez harán el modo de improvisado telón. A su vez el desconocido y atrevido espectador se da la vuelta y de la misma distinguida forma entra a su alcoba cerrando tras de sí sus persianas. Inuyasha ya no se queda a observar nada más, cierra por completo su cancel, persianas ¡ Todo ! . Termina nuevamente sobre su cama, pero ésta vez su corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho, no solo es el saberse observado casi desnudo, sino… ¿Por cuánto tiempo ? Por sobre todo, la manera tan intensamente sensual en que lo contemplaba aquel joven , casi como si lo mirara hasta lo más profundo de su ser. ¿ Por qué ? ¿ Qué clase de intruso pervertido es ? Pero ahora además le avergüenza la actitud propia…¿ En qué rayos estaba pensando para agradecerle como si hubiera estando proporcionándole un espectáculo? aunque…¡ Maldición, justo eso es lo que acaba de hacer ! Se siente como un idiota, trató de aparentar total seguridad en sí mismo, pues es un chico orgulloso también, pero… ¡ Rayos, a ése que acaba de hacer, se le puede llamar "el señor de todos los ridículos " ! Aunque ¿Quién le manda a ése tipo andar mirando a los vecinos por las ventanas, cuando éstos tienen ganas de… bailar… semidesnudos ? ¡ Maldición ! – replica molesto – supongo que por la misma razón que a mí se me ocurre andar mirándolo cuando él me mira.. ¡ Ay, pero que estupideces estoy pensando ! – suspira apesadumbrado. Pero, la duda le empieza a rondar una vez más, aunque ahora con más persistencia… ¿ Quién podrá ser ese indiscreto personaje ? - ¡ Tal vez sería bueno averiguarlo ! – exclama mientras no puede creer lo que ha vuelto a ocurrir ésta extraña noche. - H - Byakuya llega apresurado a su apartamento, va contento de verdad. - ¡ Oniisan, oniisaaaan ! ¡ Ya llegué ! - llama a voces nada más cruzar la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, se siente algo desanimado, el lugar está completamente a oscuras, su hermano aún no llega. - Seguramente salió con Sesshoumaru- dice con desgano. Se dirige s su habitación y decide ponerse a trabajar en algunos asuntos urgentes que debe entregar al día siguiente. Pasan las horas, ya es bastante tarde cuando escucha la puerta de la entrada, luego unos pasos que suenan pesados, cansados, casi arrastrándose , que llegan hasta la sala. Afortunadamente el chico ya terminó y está apagando su PC , se levanta estirándose un poco, está cansado y desea acostarse a dormir, pero no lo hará hasta después de darle las buenas nuevas a su hermano. Se encamina a la sala y entonces lo ve, está recostado en uno de los sillones, con un cojín sobre la cara y alumbrado solo con una lámpara de mesa. - " Ha vuelto a beber " – piensa el esbelto chico molesto, mientras se aproxima, lo conoce demasiado bien. - ¿ Oniisan ?- le llama en voz baja, tocándole suavemente en el hombro- ¿ Oniisan ? – repite preocupado. - ¿Mmmmh ? – puja medio dormido y molesto su hermano. - ¿ Naraku ? – lo mueve más fuerte el menor, ante lo que el otro se molesta más, lanzándole el cojín , el cual apenas si logra esquivar el chico. - ¡ Déjame en paz ! – Byakuya frunce el ceño, dolido por esa reacción, más no se dará por vencido, lo mira fijamente y le pregunta serio: - Te ha vuelto a rechazar ¿ No es así ?- - ¡ No es de tu incumbencia! – - ¡Eres mi hermano y así entonces, claro que me incumbe cuando te veo así ! – le reprocha Byakuya molesto a su vez. Naraku se gira disgustado en el sillón , dándole la espalda a su hermano menor, tapándose los oídos con el cojín. Byakuya suspira, busca en el bolsillo de su camisa y saca una tarjeta en la que ha escrito algo previamente, se arrodilla a su lado observándolo un momento antes de hablar. Siente una callada rabia… ¿ Quién diantres se cree ese engreído para rechazar una y mil veces a su hermano ¿ Acaso no lo siente digno como para amarlo ? - ¡ Maldito Sesshoumaru ! – murmura por lo bajo. Esto ha sucedido casi desde que se conocieron, aunque debe admitir que ya sería tiempo también de que el necio de Naraku se diera de una vez por vencido. Aunque… tal vez ahora sea el momento , después de todo Naraku ha mostrado interés por ése nuevo chico que ha entrado a laborar hoy en las oficinas de Industrias no Taisho. Byakuya no desea ver sufrir a su hermano de ésa forma, pues bien que sabe como le duele no poder ser la afortunada pareja de Sesshoumaru aunque se haga el fuerte y aparente como si no le importara el constante rechazo de el millonario. ¡ Qué no daría ese delgado chico porque su hermano entregará su amor y su ser a aquel que sabe lo ama con locura sin que Naraku parezca enterarse ! .Lo único que quiere Byakuya antes que nada, es que su hermano sea feliz y hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para lograrlo aún cuando él mismo termine destrozado por su causa. - Naraku, oniisan – comienza a hablarle con voz suave y rozando apenas su brazo con sus finos dedos. - - ¡ Lárgate de una buena vez y déjame en paz ! – le repite ya más molesto ése hombre de rizado cabello sin siquiera voltear a verle. - Solo quiero entregarte esto oniisan, estoy seguro de que cambiará tu estado de ánimo cuando veas lo que te conseguí. – - ( Silencio) - Es sobre el chico nuevo… Inuyasha…¿ Recuerdas ?- Naraku abre los rojizos ojos… ¡ Eso le interesa ! ,se gira lentamente para encarar a Byakuya que sostiene la tarjeta en alto entre su dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha. - ¿ Qué es lo que dijiste ?- pregunta con su voz ligeramente afectada por el alcohol. - Inuyasha…¿ Si sabes de quien te hablo no es así ? me estuviste preguntando sobre él a la hora del almuerzo… – - ¡ Sí, ya sé de quien se trata ! ¿ Me dirás de una maldita vez que pasa con él ? – le dice seco , a la vez que se sienta y cuando cae en la cuenta de la tarjeta que tiene su hermano trata de tomarla, pero su hermano la retira rápidamente. - ¡ No estoy de humor para juegos estúpidos Byakuya ! ¡ Dime de una vez de que se trata ! – exclama molesto. - ¡ Ah, pero no tan rápido ! - le responde Byakuya apartándose de él, lo que ocasiona que Naraku lo traspase con su fría mirada. - ¡ No juegues conmigo Byakuya ! – lo amenaza apretando los dientes. Byakuya traga saliva nervioso, pero se mantiene firme. - Es sencillo oniisan… ¿ Qué me darías por ésta dirección? … ¡ Su dirección! – - ¡¿ Conseguiste tan pronto su dirección !? – la pregunta es pronunciada con asombro. - No solo eso, lo llevé a su apartamento al salir del trabajo, así que corroboré que ésta está correcta. Debo admitir que me sorprendí bastante cuando llegamos allá… no creerías las prestaciones que le dio la empresa al respecto del lugar. – Pero por el momento Naraku solo tiene interés en obtener ésos datos, lo demás ya se lo dirá Byakuya después. Abre los ojos confundido cuando escucha las palabras que pronuncia su hermano menor. - Un beso – - ¿ Cómo ? – - Dije… un beso, es decir… quiero un beso tuyo a cambio de esto – le dice demostrando seguridad en cada una de sus palabras. Naraku lo mira unos segundos, luego se levanta lentamente, realmente le interesa el tal Inuyasha, así que hará lo necesario para salirse con la suya, después de todo es un muy buen premio de consolación. La petición de Byakuya es extraña, sobre todo viniendo de su hermano, aunque no le sorprende demasiado, pues no es la primera vez que sucede. Ya ha habido otras ocasiones en que su hermano menor ha reclamado esa clase de atenciones por parte de él, casi desde pequeños, así que esto se ha convertido en una especie de juego prohibido entre ellos, saben desde luego que no es correcto, pero… ¡ que más da, si nadie lo sabe ! aunque ya tenía mucho tiempo que Byakuya no le pedía algo así. Naraku toma entonces a su hermano por los hombros con suavidad, percibiendo el ligero estremecimiento en él, lo ayuda a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que él lo hace, lo toma por la cintura aproximándolo a su tibio cuerpo, proporcionándole a su hermano un tibio y fragante cobijo , después con la otra mano le levanta tiernamente el mentón. Puede contemplar los húmedos ojos del menor, antes de que éste los cierre tembloroso. Byakuya siente los suaves y cálidos labios de su hermano rozar su delicada boca, le llega el olor a licor que embriaga a su hermano, pero no le importa, se pega más a ese tentador cuerpo, Naraku entonces intensifica ese intruso beso, buscando entrar en esa tierna boca, cosa que en poco tiempo logra, pues su hermano emite un gemido de placer lo cual aprovecha el mayor para invadirlo, acariciando con su lengua de forma intensa, aunque es un beso demasiado corto a juicio del menor, pues acaba demasiado pronto para su gusto, pero… ¡ Ha sido un beso de su hermano de cualquier forma !. Cuando Naraku lo suelta y lo aparta un poco de él, observa al chico con ese rostro inocente, con sus ojos cerrados y su tersa piel ruborizada, acaricia levemente esas mejillas para después separarse por completo y le dice en voz baja y amable. - Bien, ahora me pertenece ¡ Dámela ! – Byakuya abre sus ojos y le entrega la codiciada dirección, tras lo cual Naraku se aparta aún más de él y dándole la espalda exclama en tono frío. - Será mejor irnos olvidando de una vez por todas de éstos tontos juegos entre tú y yo, después de todo ya tiene rato que dejaste de ser un niño. Es tiempo también de que busques pareja con quien entretenerte, yo por lo pronto voy tras esto – dice levantando la tarjeta. – Ahora me voy, estoy cansado… ¡Ah… y gracias Byakuya !- le dice retirándose sin voltear siquiera a verle. Byakuya se queda parado un momento que le parece eterno, ahí en medio de la sala, en sus mejillas de pronto brillan unas silenciosas lágrimas mientras murmura quedamente: - ¿ Por qué oniisan? ¿ Por qué estrujas sin piedad mi dolido corazón entre tus manos ? – Continuará . . . Notas finales: Esto es todo por hoy, agradecería me den su opinión sobre la historia, siempre es agradable saber que piensan. Nos leemos. Bye, bye :D 


End file.
